Vaya Suerte
by AnonymousPegasus
Summary: Las desventuras de cierto colombiano al intentar conquistar a la timida e invisible canadiense... Colombia x Fem!Canada
1. Chapter 1

Ahora si estoy de vuelta!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya...

**Pareja: **ColombiaxFem!Canada

* * *

Un chico de ojos marrones, entro a la sala de juntas del hotel sosteniendo una osita de anteojos y se sento por alli, en un asiento libre que habia, se dio cuenta que habia otro asiento desocupado junto a el y suspiro un poco, tras un rato una chica rubia de ojos lavanda se sento en ese puesto vacio, suspirando, ella sostenia un osito polar, el la miro y se acerco un poco

''estas bien?''

Ella se sorprendio al oir eso y lo miro, no esperaba que alguien le hablara... menos aun que se preocupara por ella

''s-si e-estoy bien''

El solo sonrio y volvio a dibujar en su libreta mientras Estados Unidos seguia diciendo como era el heroe y bla bla bla... tras un rato la reunion termino y mas tarde esa noche habia una fiesta en casa del gringo... a Colombia le parecia fastidioso ir, pero no queria estar solo como siempre, y no tenia nada mejor que hacer...

El se arreglo, se puso unos jeans oscuros, una camisa a cuadros y una chaqueta gris claro, y se fue, rapidamente llegando a casa del estadounidense.

''Alejandro!''

''hola...'' fue todo lo que el respondio antes de ver a la rubia de mas temprano sentada en una silla, se acerco y se sento junto a ella, ella lo miro, pensando que no la veia, y que se hizo alli para estar solo, el siempre evitaba a todos en las reuniones

pero el si la veia... de hecho era por eso que se hizo ahi...

''M-Madeleine cierto?'' fue todo lo que dijo, ella lo miro sorprendida, finalmente logrando responder

''s-si'' ella le respondio, pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo cierto Albino la saco a bailar, el colombiano suspiro y salio al balcon, ncesitaba aire fresco...

**-una hora mas tarde-**

Alejandro volvio a entrar, no entendia porque se sintio tan mal cuando ese prusiano la saco a bailar, tomo una cerveza y se sento por alli, algo aburrido, luego vio que ella se alejaba de un Albino Ebrio... se veia triste

''estas bien?''

ella no dijo nada, parecia que ni siquiera se di cuenta de que el estaba alli, ya que subio corriendo las escaleras, estaba a punto de llorar...

* * *

Espero que a todos ustedes los que les gusto mi fic anterior de esos dos, les guste este...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya...

**Pareja: **ColombiaxFem!Canada

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

Alejandro estaba tomando cafe en un parque, algo confundido, aun le parecia extraño lo del dia anterior, porque estaba ella asi? que habia hecho ese tonto prusiano? esas y mas preguntas le daban vueltas en la cabeza... entonces la vio y se le acerco

''h-hola''

ella se sorprendio, saltando un poco ''h-hola... q-que quieres?'' el la miro unos segundos, aun se veia triste

''que paso anoche... estabas llorando''

Ella miro al suelo, el la tomo de la mano ''si no quieres, no tienes que decirme'' de repente ella se abrazo a el sollozando ''e-es Gilbert... e-estamos saliendo.. p-pero no me quiere...'' el estaba sorprendido, ella siguio ''a-anoche se fue con Elizaveta frente a mi''

Alejandro sentia su corazon romperse cuando ella dijo eso, pero la abrazo, intentando consolarla, no sabia que decir, tras un rato ella se solto, y el la miro, ella sonrio un poco y se fue, dejandolo confundido, el solo volvio a casa, tomando unas polas apenas llego, encontrando a su hermana Panama alli

''estas bien Alejo?''

''ah? si, estoy bien'' le dijo, ella no le creyo, solo lo miro acusadoramente

''ya, es por canada... contenta?'' la Panameña lo miro confundida

''pero esta con pru... ooh ya veo... por lo de anoche?''

Alejandro no dijo nada, tomando una cerveza, ella lo miro ''sientes algo por ella?'' el solo suspiro y miro al suelo

''si y que? de todos modos nunca pasara nada...''


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya...

**Pareja: **ColombiaxFem!Canada

* * *

al dia siguiente Alejandro llego tarde a la reunion, aun algo triste... y el unico puesto era junto a ella... porque eran asi las cosas, que ella estaba con un Prusiano que no la queria, y el, solo estaria alli, tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos? un pequeño suspiro triste salio mientras se sentaba alli, junto a ella, quien solo le sonrio dulcemente

El gringo seguia hablando de como el era el heroe mientras Alejandro miraba a su alrededor, Maddie lo miraba a el

''estas bien?'' ellaa le pregunto, algo preocupada, el se veia tan triste...

''si'' fue todolo que el dijo, pero no era asi, ella solo asintio y volvio a lo que estaba

Tras la reunion el la vio irse de nuevo con Prusia, no lo entendia, el suspiro y se fue con España... no sabia que iban a tomar con Prusia y Francia...

**esa noche**

Alejandro salio con España y Serbia a beber, el trio llego donde Francia y Prusia... pero habia alguien mas... alli estaba aquella rubia de hermosos ojos violeta que tenia mal al colombiano, el la miro y ella saludo timidamente mientras Francia le sonrio a Serbia pervertidamente, tras unas horas, Prusia, España, Francia y Serbia estaban ebrios, Colombia solo se sento junto a Canada, algo nervioso, ella sonrio, eso hasta que llego cierta hungara

''Eli!'' dijo Gilbert mientras Madeleine empezo a llorar y se abrazo de Alejandro

''que pasa?'' pregunto el, confundido, ella se solto y le dio una cachetada, tras un corto pero acalorado intercambio de gritos e insultos, Canada se fue, llevandose al Colombiano quien estaba confundido


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya...

**Pareja: **ColombiaxFem!Canada

* * *

Colombia caminaba con ella mientras iban a su casa, ella estaba llorando, finalmente se sento en una banca del parque, el la miro y ella lo abrazo, el estaba muy confundido, que estaba pasando? tras un rato ella parecia mas calmada...

''t-terminamos'' fue todo lo que dijo

Alejandro solo la miro sorprendido, no sabia que decir, ella lo miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos de un tono lavanda practicamente clavados en los de el, el no sabia que hacer, nunca le habia pasado esto, ella se acerco un poco mas, el se empezo a sonrojar, que queria?

''e-escucha, n-no te preocupes p-por el... seguro encontraras a alguien que si te quiera'' fue todo lo que pudo decir el, ella lo abrazo otra vez

''g-gracias'' fue todo lo que ella le dijo., tras un rato fueron a casa de ella

''me ayudas a sacar sus cosas?'' dijo ella, señalando las cosas de Gilbert, Alejandro solo asintio, ayudandola a empacar todo en cajas y sacar todo al jardin, ella sonrio luego saco algo de gasolina

''q-que haces?''

''vamos, el no volvera por esto'' pero estaba equivocada, Gilbert llego en el auto de Alemania

''vengo por mis cosas'' dijo, visiblemente molesto


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya...

**Pareja: **ColombiaxFem!Canada

* * *

ya era tarde, y Gilbert acababa de irse de nuevo al sotano de su hermano, alli estaria bien, mientras tanto, Madeleine se quedo mirando al chico de ojos marrones, el la miro, aun estaba en un vestido negro, su cabello rubio no estaba en las coletas de siempre, sino suelto, y sus grandes ojos color lavanda no parecian escondidos tras sus anteojos... mas bien parecia que estos los resaltaban mas, el empezo a sonrojarse, ella se le acerco

''es tarde, debo irme'' dijo el, luego se fue a su casa, ella lo miro irse, y despues entro, ninguno de ellos durmio bien esa noche...

**-algunos dias despues-**

Alejandro estaba en aquel parque, de la nada noto a cierta persona alta, de cabello claro, con un abrigo y una bufanda se le acercaba

''Pryviet!'' era Rusia, Alejandro no le tenia mucho miedo, pero trataba de mantenerse lejos, donde hay humo, hay fuego, y si el estaba cerca, solo significaba que su hermanita no debia estar lejos...

''Ivan! hola'' Alejandro logro sonreir un poco, bueno, era mejor asi... mientras tanto...

''no has visto a Estonia?''

''no porque?''

''tengo que hablar con el'' dijo el ruso con su grifo en la mano, justo antes de que una chica palida de cabello rubio y largo, y en un vestido azul lo tomara por atras ''Brat!...''

Alejandro se alejo corriendo tan rapido como pudo en ese momento, no entendia como su hermana Maria se estaba haciendo amiga de esa chica, ella si le daba miedo... tras caminar un rato se tropezo con la canadiense

''p-perdona Maddie''

''no esta bien'' dijo ella sonriendo, el se sonrojo un poco, y ella sonrio, finalmente fue Kumajiro quien decidio romper esa situacion, empujando a Alejandro sobre ella, el se paro, y la ayudo a parar ''l-lo siento, f-fue mi culpa'' ella sonrio

''no, fue Kuma...'' en eso, su osita, Isabel, se sento con ellos

''vamos a comer!'' dijo la osita, ambos rieron y asintieron, caminando a un pequeño restaurante arabe cercano

* * *

aqui va otro capitulo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya...

**Pareja: **ColombiaxFem!Canada

* * *

Tras un rato llegaron a un restaurante arabe, y se sentaron, ella estaba a su lado, y le tomo la mano bajo la mesa, eso lo hizo sonrojar, despues de que los atendieron ella se inclino un poco hacia el

''merci''

''p-porque?'' el estaba confundido, no habia razones para que ella le agradeciera, ella solo sonrio y no dijo nada mas mientras la mesera llegaba con la comida, ambos comieron, y luego salieron del restaurante, el la miro, aquellos ojos lavanda parecian brillar, sus lentes solo ayudaban al efecto, y el no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, ella era simplemente hermosa, y el lo sabia, finalmente decidio intentar algo

''t-te gustaria ir a cine conmigo uno de estos dias?'' el estaba nervioso, ella solo sonrio

''O-Oui! m-me gustaria'' ella estaba un poco sonrojada, la estaba invitando a una cita?, el se sonrojo mas y la tomo de la mano

''q-que tal m-mañana?'' ella sonrio feliz, se veia tan hermosa, aquella sonrisa, el se sonrojo aun mas

''Oui! vamos mañana!'' esos ojos lavanda parecian brillar tras los lentes, que parecian ayudar un poco al efecto **_''tan cerca pero tan__ lejos''_** penso el, sus ojos marrones evitaban los ojos lavanda de ella, no se sentia capaz de mirarlos por mas de uno o dos segundos... ella sonrio ''b-bueno, n-nos vemos mañana'' dijo el, casi huyendo, no podia dejar que ella se diera cuenta... no aun...

* * *

Perdon por la demora y el capitulo corto, con lo del pre icfes mi mente no daba para mucho mas... pero ya van avanzando las cosas, no subire nuevos capitulos como antes, pero seguire con esta historia


	7. AVISO

Perdon a todos, pero no se cuanto me demore en escribie el siguiente capitulo, me hacen falta ideas, no tengo mas opcion que suspender esto hasta que algo se me ocurra... de nuevo, lo siento, por no subir nada, y ahora por suspender el fic...


End file.
